gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Missions in GTA IV
The following is a list of missions featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. For a list of missions in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, see Missions in The Lost and Damned and Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony. In the game, many missions are available to do at the same time from multiple characters, so this list does not reflect any required chronological order of completion. Each character's respective missions, however, can only be completed in the order listed. And, of course, some characters and their respective missions may not be unlocked until certain missions are completed. In total, there are 90 main missions. Which are the following: Main Missions Broker and Dukes Roman Bellic *The Cousins Bellic- Drive to Mohawk Avenue *It's Your Call- Save Roman from the loan sharks *Three's a Crowd- Pick up Mallorie and Michelle *Bleed Out- Beat up Bledar, Kelem and Dardan *Easy Fare- Pick up Jermaine *Jamaican Heat - Pick up Little Jacob *Uncle Vlad - Kill Vladimir Glebov *Crime & Punishment Steal the van with the flatscreens *Logging On- Set up your e-mail account *Roman's Sorrow- Drive to the apartment, cab depot and the Bohan house Michelle *First Date- Date Michelle Little Jacob *Concrete Jungle- Kill the betraying drug dealers *Shadow- Kill the drug supplier and his buddies Vladimir Glebov *Bull in a China Shop - Force a Chinese man to pay Vlad *Hung Out to Dry - Force a shopkeeper to pay Vlad *Clean Getaway - Steal Jimmy's car *Ivan the Not So Terrible- Spare or kill Ivan Mikhail Faustin *Do You Have Protection? - Threaten Joseph to pay Faustin and buy a Micro SMG *Final Destination - Kill Lenny *No Love Lost - Kill Jason Michaels *Rigged to Blow - Blow up Kenny Petrovic's garage Dimitri Rascalov *The Master and the Molotov- Kill Mikhail Faustin *Russian Revolution- Escape from the ambush prepared by Dimitri and Bulgarin Brucie Kibbutz *Search and Delete - Kill Lyle Rivas *Easy as Can Be - Steal Lyle's car *Out of the Closet- Kill French Tom *No. 1 - Win a race Patrick McReary *Harbouring a Grudge- Get a truck full of drugs *Waste Not Want Knots- Get a bag of Money *Three Leaf Clover- Rob the Liberty Bank Gerald McReary *Actions Speak Louder than Words- Kill Anthony Spoleto and mess up a meeting with a car bomb *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle- Kill Frankie Garone Gambetti *Entourage- Transport and defend Bobby Jefferson to City Hall *Dining Out- Kill Kim *Liquidize the Assets- Destroy cocaine vans Bohan Manny Escuela *Escuela of the Streets - Wipe out the drug dealers *Street Sweeper - Kill the gang members *The Puerto Rican Connection- Kill Manny's criticizers Elizabeta Torres *Luck of the Irish - Save Packie from the attackers *Blow Your Cover- Escape from the building full of N.O.O.S.E *The Snow Storm - Steal the coke from the old hospital *Have a Heart- Get Manny's and Jay's bodies to the doctor Roman Bellic *Hostile Negotiation- Save Roman from the Russians Algonquin Playboy X *Deconstruction for Beginners- Clear Yusuf Amir's construction site of the Union leaders *Photo Shoot - Kill Marlon *The Holland Play- Kill Playboy X or Dwayne Forge Dwayne Forge *Ruff Rider- Kill or spare Cherise and kill Jayvon *Undress to Kill- Kill the three strip club managers United Liberty Paper *Wrong is Right - Kill Oleg Minkov *Portrait of a Killer- Kill Adam Dimayev *Dust Off - Steal the helicopter *Paper Trail- Blow up the target chopper *That Special Someone -Spare or kill Darko Brevic Francis McReary *Call and Collect - Kill the blackmailer and get the storage device *Final Interview - Kill Tom Goldberg *Holland Nights - Spare or kill Clarence Little *Lure - Kill the heroin dealer *Blood Brothers- Kill Francis or Derrick Patrick McReary *Undertaker- Get Francis's or Derrick's body safely to the cementery Ray Boccino *A Long Way to Fall- Kill Teddy *Taking in the Trash- Pick up some Diamonds *Meltdown- Get the Diamons from Luca *Museum Piece- Do a Diamond Deal *No Way on the Subway- Kill Johnny's buddies *Late Checkout- Kill Issac *Weekend at Florian's- Find Florian Cravic Bernie Crane *Hating the Haters- Kill Bernie's hater *Union Drive- Kill Dimitri's men *Buoys Ahoy - Kill Dimitri's men Alderney Derrick McReary *Smackdown- Kill Bucky Sligo and his pals *Babysitting - Protect Kim from the attackers *Tunnel of Death- Kill Aiden O'Malley in a prison break way Gerald McReary *I'll Take Her... - Kidnap Gracie Ancelloti *She's a Keeper - Bring Gracie to the safehouse *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend- Escape from Bulgarin's men Phil Bell *Truck Hustle - Steal the truck with the heroin *Catch the Wave- Steal the boat with the coke from the Russians *Trespass - Kill Chubbie Charlie *To Live and Die in Alderney- Get the heroin safely from the feds Jimmy Pegorino *Pegorino's Pride - Get the gift back from the Pavanos *Payback - Kill the Pavanos at the meet *Flatline- Kill Anthony *Pest Control- Kill Ray Boccino Ending Jimmy Pegorino *One Last Thing - Go for the deal or revenge Deal Ending *If the Price is Right (for Phil Bell)- Get the money from the buyer *Mr and Mrs Bellic (for Roman Bellic)- Attend Roman's wedding *A Revenger's Tragedy - Kill Dimitri Rascalov Revenge Ending *A Dish Served Cold- Kill Dimtri Rascalov *Mr and Mrs Bellic (for Roman Bellic)- Attend Roman's wedding *Out of Commission (for Little Jacob & Niko Bellic)- Kill Jimmy Pegorino Side Missions *Taxi Missions *Most Wanted and Vigilante Missions *Random Character Missions *Exotic Exports *Drug Delivery Missions *Stevie's Car Thefts *Assassin Missions Online Missions *Deal Breaker *Hangman's NOOSE *Bomb Da Base II es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV ru:Миссии в GTA IV Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV